


Apartment Adventures

by bringmayflowers



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmayflowers/pseuds/bringmayflowers





	Apartment Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil cannot cook. His (cute) neighbour Park Sungjin comes to the rescue.

Wonpil screams. Not out of fear or a spider, like his older sister used to tease him about. But sheer panic. The kid that runs through you when you go skydiving or bungee jumping. Not that he has done any of those. But he imagines this is the same panic. He screams at his dark phone.

He taps at the phone screen, where his mother’s face appeared a second ago. She had been teaching him how to make her homemade kimchi stew. He knew nothing about cooking, so she had to lead him 100%. But now that she was gone, he didn’t know what to do.

His mind rushes, trying to figure out the fastest way to call her, just _get_ her back somehow, anyhow. He has no landline, and he couldn’t call his mom from his laptop because he didn’t have the app downloaded yet, which he has meant to do.

He decides to plug his phone in and just pray it turns on, but when he sees the stuff in the pot is bubbling, his brain kicks into overdrive. He decides to abandon all sense of pride, and knock on a random neighbour’s door and hope they know how to cook. He goes with the one on his left; he’s seen the boy that lives there once, maybe a couple months ago? But he didn’t seem dangerous, and he honestly has no other way to save himself.

He knocks frantically, hoping the neighbour is at home.

“Jae, you know you don’t have to—” Sungjin swings open the door to see someone who is clearly _not_ Jae.

“MymomcutoffandnowmyfoodisgoingtoburnandIdon’twanttodiecanyoucook?” Wonpil’s words rush out in a tumble, and Sungjin only catches the last few.

“Yeah, I can cook a little I guess.” Before he can continue, he is dragged off to this stranger’s apartment, barely getting on his shoes, grabbing his keys and shutting his door.

Before Sungjin can scream for help, he sees the cause of the panic.

“Ah, you need help finishing this?” He sees the kimchi stew, almost bubbling and spilling over. Thank god he resisted his human instincts to fight.

Wonpil nods worriedly, standing far from the stove and staring… _scared?_ at the pot of stew.

Sungjin laughs inwardly. Kimchi stew was one of the staples of his household, and he learned it at just 14. He stirs, and adds a little seasoning. He turns to the grown man behind him, and asks, “Any preferences for how much salt I add?”

“No.” Wonpil shakes his head and the brown-headed male, cooking and so _comfortable?_ Around a flame? What kind of witch is he? “Oh, but don’t add too much. Large amounts of sodium are bad for the body.”

Sungjin laughs at this little tidbit; even elementary students could recite this basic information. He turns the flame off confidently and looks around for anything that may need to be cleaned up. “All done.” He removes the pot off the flame, and looks proudly though he barely contributed.

“You’re done?” Wonpil looks at the food as if it were going to eat him instead of the other way around.

“Yep. You want to try? Don’t worry, I didn’t poison it.” He looks around for a spoon, and the other helpfully gestures at a drawer where he grabs a pair of metal chopsticks and a spoon. He fills the spoon with the red soup, and brings it up to his lips and blows softly. He holds it steadily as he turns, and holds out the spoon invitingly.

The other boy looks at it carefully, then sips it while Sungjin is still holding the spoon. He swallows, considers, and beams.

“It’s good! Just as good as my mom’s.” Sungjin feels satisfied at that, and places the utensils in the pot. He wipes his hands on the cloth nearby, and goes to leave.

“No–wait, where are you going?” Sungjin turns around to see the other boy almost… pouting?

“Uh, home?” He points in the direction of his apartment.

“No, you helped me finish making it, so the least I can do is give you some.”

Sungjin stares skeptically at the pot, not thinking it’s enough for two people. Wonpil follows his gaze, and realizes.

“It’s probably not enough, so I can cook some instant ramen as well, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, I guess. Thanks for letting me eat here.” Sungjin wrinkles his brow, remembering something. “You sure you don’t want me to cook the ramen?”

Wonpil stares in surprise after getting a packet down, and blushes. He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand and says, “Yeah, you probably should actually.”

Sungjin realizes he still doesn’t know this person’s name. “Hi, I’m Sungjin and your neighbour.” He sticks his hand out.

Wonpil sticks his hand out too, and shakes it. “Nice to meet you. I’m Wonpil, and terrible at cooking.” He blushes, embarrassed he has to admit that he, a grown man, could not cook for shit.

“OK, let’s start cooking.” Sungjin takes the packet of instant ramen from Wonpil. “I’m hungry.” As if on cue, his stomach growls. He looks at Wonpil, mildly embarrassed that that just happened, but their eyes meet and both start laughing. Sungjin asks for a basic tour of the kitchen, and where all the different pots and pans are.

(He has a feeling he’ll be here a lot more in the future.)

-+=+=+-

After Sungjin quickly returns home to put his apron back (Wonpil didn’t have one) after finishing cooking, he checks his phone for the first time in hours. He has multiple missed calls from Jae, and decides to call him back. He totally forgot, but they were supposed to meet up before that whole Wonpil-event happened.

“Hello?” Sungjin speaks into his phone as he walks between the apartments.

“Hey man, sorry I couldn’t make it and didn’t tell you earlier. I’ll make it up to you someday, OK?” Jae sounds worried, knowing Sungjin hates it when people flake out on him.

“No problem.” Sungjin enters Wonpil’s apartment and smiles, seeing the adorable boy already hungrily eating the kimchi stew he (at the very least, helped) create.

“Sungjin, you O—”

“Bye.” Sungjin sighs dreamily in the receiver, and hangs up before Jae can ask if he’s OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASKGFNAFG im sorry its so baddd & shorttt :"( my first time writing day6 fanfiction and honestly i have no idea who i ship together so i'm just making stuff up as i go. i do like this universe, and would quite like to expand on it but have no other ideas except for this one, though i do have plans for the other members ;) please leave some ideas & comment so i will have the motivation to write again and not be plagued by my own laziness & writer's block. thanks for reading!


End file.
